


The Hitchhiker

by AXEe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A short--maybe longer at a later date--WildeHopps AU





	The Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> A short--maybe longer at a later date--WildeHopps AU

******

The rain was getting harder, soaking his fur and tattered clothes, he beloved Pawaiian shirts had been hurriedly sold in exchange for a set of more durable traveling clothes.

Shivering, Nick struck his thumb out as a set of headlights appeared in the distance, the large SUV slowed as it passed him, the wolf family within sparing him a pitying glance as they continued on. Even now, with every predator in Zootoopia fleeing the city to avoid mobs of scared and angry mammals, foxes still got the short end of the stick, Nick wouldn’t put it past some mammals to blame foxes for the savage outbreak.

Glowering at the SUV as it rounded the bend in the road, Nick drew his coat tighter around himself as he waited for another car, he wasn’t even sure where he was anymore, outside city limits he knew that much. Ordinarily, if he ever had the need to leave the city in a hurry he’d just take the train like a civilized mammal, but he’d spent the last of his petty cash to buy clothes and supplies, Finnick had driven him out as far as the Meadowlands before they’d parted ways.

In truth he wouldn’t have minded staying with Finn a little longer, but right now it was a case of every mammal for himself, he wasn’t sure where Finn was now, but he hoped he was safe.

Spotting another pair of headlights, he held out his thumb again, scowling as a pair of red and blue lights suddenly lit up atop the car’s roof. Great, he was going to be arrested, oh well at least on the upside he’d be warm and dry.

As the car slowed in front of him, he frowned at the words stamped on the side of the car.

Bunnyburrow Sherriff’s Department

Funny, he didn’t think that he’d walked that far.

With a quiet whirr, the drivers’ window rolled down. The driver was a young bunny—not surprising—with grey fur and bright lavender eyes. Leaning out, she frowned at him.

“Sir? Are you all right?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m just dandy, officer” Nick replied, his snappy comeback probably would have sounded better if his teeth weren’t chattering.

The bunny—who, if her uniform was any indication, appeared to be a deputy—leaned further out of the car and looked up and down the road.

“Did you break down?” she asked.

“Eh, you could say that” Nick shrugged.

The deputy smiled.

“Come on,” she invited “I’ll give you a ride into town”

“You sure about that?” Nick asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” the bunny asked.

Nick was too tired and too cold to argue and climbed into the car, having to pull his knees up to his chest in order to fit into the small car.

Locking the doors, the bunny pulled back onto the road.

“So…,” she began “you’re from Zootopia?”

“Yeah” Nick nodded as he felt the warmth of the heater filling his chilled form.

“Are things really as bad as the news says they are?” she wondered.

“Nah,” Nick shook his head “they’re much worse,” his chuckle died out as he saw her ears droop “sorry,” he apologized, wondering why he was apologizing to a rabbit, after all it was judgmental prey species like them that had forced many predators out of their homes over the last three months. But, looking at this little bunny right now, he could sense that she wasn’t like those mammals.

“So, what’s your story, Fluff?” he wondered.

She shrugged.

“I was going to join the ZPD,” she began “wanted to since I was nine. But, after the mammal inclusion initiative was shot down…well, the idea of the first rabbit officer died with it,” she smiled, one which didn’t reach her eyes “it wasn’t too bad,” she continued “the Sherriff’s Department had an opening, so I joined them instead” she explained.

“Yeah,” Nick nodded “I know something about crushed dreams”

“Oh?” she looked at him curiously.

“Nah, another time” Nick dismissed.

“I’ve got time,” she beamed “it’s a long drive”

Nick found himself chuckling.

“Yeah,” he agreed “I guess it is,” he held out a paw “Nick Wilde” he introduced himself.

“Judy Hopps” she replied, shaking his paw without fear.

“You know, I’m surprised that you’re so willing to be alone in the same car with a fox” he remarked.

Judy shrugged.

“Yeah, well, nobody deserves to be forced from their homes just because a few predators got sick,” she explained “so, what’s your story?” she asked.

“You sure you want to hear it?” he asked “it’s not for the faint of heart”

“I’m sure” she nodded.

Smirking, Nick nodded.

“OK…” and within moments he was telling her everything, his encounter with the junior ranger scouts, how he had become a hustler, and finally, about how Zootopia was tearing itself apart at the seams which resulted in him and several other predators fleeing the city, and as he spoke he was surprised to see that she was actually listening, that she actually seemed to genuinely feel sorry for him without pitying him.

“Well,” she pulled the car to a stop “here we are,”

Looking out the window, Nick was surprised to see that they had entered Bunnyburrow proper and were now parked outside a rounded building with a sign that read ‘Bunnyburrow Inn’ on the front.

“Come on,” Judy unbuckled her seatbelt “let’s get you checked in,” she said.

Entering the inn’s front lobby, she approached the front desk and had a few words with the rabbit behind the desk

“OK,” she came back to Nick “here’s your room key,” she held out the small gold key to him “you’re welcome to stay in Bunnyburrow as long as you’d like, Slick” she invited.

“Are you sure that your voting public will like that?” he wondered.

“If they don’t, then tough” she declared, turning to leave.

“Hey,” Nick called “I wouldn’t mind a tour guide tomorrow morning”

Judy smiled and nodded.

“I’d like that” she said.

Nick felt something inside him warm at her words.

“All right then,” he grinned “see you around, Carrots”

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head.

“See ya, Slick Nick” she grinned…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
